Karkat x Reader
by BewareTheMindHoney
Summary: You have a crush on a certain troll, but deny it! You begin to wonder if maybe he likes you as well, so you go to Gamzee for help. Though, you later start to regret it. . . Rated T for Karkat's language :x
1. Life is confusing

You log onto Trollian and browse through your friends list. Not many people seem to be on, but one person in particular seems to be. You decide send a message to carcinoGeneticist, and pray you won't regret it. Despite what you say, you never seem to regret anything.

[Your Troll Tag Here] [Initials] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

[Y/I ]: Hey, Karkat!

CG: OH JEGUS WHAT IN ALL OF ALTERNIA COULD YOU WANT.

[Y/I ]: I was just bored and wanted to know what you were up to!

CG: WHO SAID ANY OF THAT WAS YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS

[Y/I ]: You're so mean L

CG: UGH, I'M SORRY. OKAY. THERE. I SAID IT, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

[Y/I ]: I forgive you!

CG: IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE OR ANYTHING…

[Y/I ]: Hehe, okay Karkat!

CG: WILL YOU STOP.

[Y/I ]: Stop what?

CG: IT'S SO FUCKING OBVIOUS THIS IS YOUR RIDICULOUSLY POOR ATTEMPT TO SEDUCE ME.

[Y/I ]: WHAT?!

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET EVERYTHING I JUST SAID. LET'S START OVER, HI I'M KARKAT WHAT'S YOUR NAME DIPSHIT?

[Y/I ]: Karkat?

CG: THAT'S MY NAME, FUCKASS.

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO CHECK ON MY LUSUS.

CG: BYE.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling [Your Troll Tag] [Initials]

[Y/I]: WAIT!

You receive no answer. You slide your keyboard off your desk in frustration. Why was Karkat acting so weird? He usually insults you, but this time no foul words were thrown your way. You assumed he just hated you, but maybe it was more than that. Instead of chatting on Trollian you decide to go to a close friend's hive to see if they can help you sort this out. You slip on a jacket and check on your lusus before heading on out of your hive. On the way to a certain juggalo's hive your thoughts seem to blur. Karkat… What do I even ask Gamzee about him anyways? When you reached his hive you knock softly on the door. You don't get an answer, but you barge in anyways. "Gamzee!" You yell out and search the various horn piles. Nothing. You sigh and decide to cool yourself off with a cool drink. When you open the fridge you freeze in place. "Uh," You fall to the ground because a certain clown had fallen out of the fridge and is now crushing you. "Gamzee?" He snores as he slowly crushes your ribs. "GAMZEE!" You shove the sleeping troll off of you and brush yourself off. Closing the fridge, you notice the empty Faygo bottles. What was he doing in the fridge?


	2. Gamzee?

"Oof," You shove the sleeping juggalo off you and shake your head to regain your thoughts. To wake Gamzee up you open a bottle of faygo and wave it past his nose. The smell of the wicked elixir causes him to immediately bite down on your hand. You let out a squeal, "EEK!" He chuckles, "Sorry sis." He sits up and takes the faygo from you, "What'cha need motherfucker?" You look at him uncomfortably and don't look him in the face. "It's. . . Karkat." Gamzee almost spit out his faygo and coughed a bit, "whoa hold up sis. What in all did he do to you?" You were taken back at how he just jumped to conclusions, "It's not that, I think he. . . is feeling red for me." The last part dragged out of you slowly and painfully. He cackled, "So you want to know how to let'em down all motherfuckin' gentle right?" He looked at you with droopy eyes and a goofy smile. You scoff, "No!" Gamzee continued, "Well if you want to let him down the hard way, I can work up a miracle." You shook your head in frustration, "No you stupid clown i like him!" You covered your mouth and blushed furiously. The words had slipped from somewhere in your mind you werent sure ever existed, but now it's clear to not only you. "What the motherfuck?" He was taken aback at your tone, and the word that it was entwined with. He glanced nervously at his pies and crossed his legs, "I'm afraid i can't help you with that sis." You squint your eyes trying to see through the veil of confusion, but no, there's no seeing through this clown. Your try to put on an angry front and pout before standing up and reeling towards the door. "I guess i'll take my leave then." He grabs your leg and pulls you back, unsettling your balance. You fall back on him to see the sparkling look in his eyes. What was that look? Suddenly WHAM! The door slams open and in barrels an angry Karkat, "Okay you fucking peice of shit I-" He layed eyes on the two of you, and then that's when you realize. The sexual tension was beyond you. You squealed and leapt off Gamzee and rolled off to the side. You hear Karkat call out your name painfully, than tried to regain his anger. "Sorry to ruin your... your sloppy..." He couldn't continue, his heart sunk and he turned to Gazmee. "I thought we were morails you promised..." You began to grow tired of this and threw up your hands, "Okay listen here kitkat, there is no way in hell that i was just having sloppy make-outs with Gamzee you happened to walk in on an inconvienently timed fault of mine. Meaning, yes, i tripped like the dumbass i am because i came to Gamzee for dating advise." He seemed to sigh in relief, but then began to argue with you, "Wait did you call me kitkat?" You too argued childlishy as a glint of something was in Gamzee's eyes as he watched the two of you. His thoughts were the same dark tune as they'd been from the moment you had said you liked Karkat. Only now, they're painfully loud. honk HONK honk HONK. . . What was it, a week the last time a pie was eaten?


End file.
